1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to the field of safety restraint systems for automobile seats, and specifically to a restraint system for a child and a method of using the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Safety restraint systems are used in automobiles for the safety of the passengers in the event of a collision. A prior art safety system is now described referring to FIGS. 1 and 2.
A car seat 10 comprises a bottom cushion 12 and a back cushion 14. The back cushion defines a top edge 18, a bottom edge 20, a right side 22 and a left side 24. The bottom cushion and the back cushion define between them a space 26.
The safety system of car seat 10 is a seat belt 30, which has a buckle 32. The seat belt is inadequate for use by children, because it is not refined enough. It provides only one line of contact with their bodies, which is not enough. Children's bodies are not strong enough to brace against a single line of contact.
One solution provided for very small children is a car child seat, such as is described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,033,622, the teachings of which are hereby incorporated in the present document by reference. The child car seat is attached to the car seat by attaching it to the seat belt, which is fastened to itself.
Neither a seat belt, however, nor a child cat seat address the safety concerns of a child that is too tall for a car seat, yet still not well developed enough to the point where the seat belt is adequate.